dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Snake Way
"Whoa!! So this is Snake Way? It's unbelievably long! How long is it?" Gotek asked a nearby ogre. "1 million miles" The ogre responded. "Then I guess I better start running!" Gotek said with a smile on his face. Gotek began running down Snake Way. "Hey, wait a second" said a mysterious voice. "I am going to run this thing"said Kid Gogeta "Wow, you too?" Again said the mysterious voice. "First off who are you"asked Kid Gogeta Gotek stopped running. "(catches his breath). Wow, I'm gettin' tired. Is it ever gonna end? Oh, well, guess I better keep going." Gotek said. Gotek kept running, but then decided to feel the clouds below him. "Hmmm, I wonder what those clouds feel like," Gotek said as he began reaching to the clouds. Gotek ran his hand through the clouds. "Huh, fluffy," Gotek said. Gotek began slipping. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Gotek said. Gotek regained his grip and pulled himself back up. "Whew, no more reaching off Snake Way," Gotek said with a smile on his face as he continued running. "Hey Gotek, Kid Gogeta!, wanna race?" Said the mysterious voice. "Okay! But who are you?" Gotek said. "Oh come on, you should know" Said the stranger coming down from the sky. "Goku, wow!" Gotek said with a suprised look on his face. "I guess I should've known. Anyway, ready to race?!" Gotek said smiling. "Boy, you know it. Been a while since I did this......Ready, Set...." "GO!!!" Gotek yelled. Gotek took off. As Gotek was running down snake way, Goku speed past him, all he could see was an afterimage like shadow, and dust. About 20 seconds later, Gotek hears a message "Hey, still back there I see", which is delivered through King Kai. Kid Gogeta flys past gotek"better luck next time"said Kid Gogeta running as fast as he can "Awwww," Gotek said. "Guess I'm jus "I'm gonna have to power up!" Gotek goes Super Saiyan and takes off faster than ever. "Your pretty fast"Said Kid Gogeta powering up to Superc Saiyan and running faster Goku starts laughing, but then senses a evil on earth, and raises his hand and gives 1h0,000,000,000 power. Tenchi then makes his way on the road through snake way."Hmmm that weird voice said I could find Goku here,who ever that is..." Tenchi says to himself."I dont sense him....Oh well I guess back to King Yema's place." Tenchi then fly's to Heaven Arko appears waiting for Tenchi Tenchi then uses his incredible speed and ki sense to ind Akro in a matter of seconds."Hey!" "You found me Tenchi but can you tag me", Arko says as he incredibly moves past Tenchi disappearing again. Arko appears could it be the real him? "Tenchi's strong but I am keep getting stronger and stronger by the minute", Natch says as he runs down Snake Way,"YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED THAT FOOL WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE", the voice in Natch's head says. "Don't worry he'll soon will be apart of the many warriors thst fall in my path to destruction, our plan is taking affect", Natch responds. "IT'S A GOOD THING I FINALLY GOT CONTROL OF YOU AND TAUGHT YOU THE ART OF VENGEANCE", the voice says."Don't worry because once we get out of other world, one by one all of Earth's mightiest warriors will fall", Natch says as he continues to run down Snake Way with dark fire almost completely taking over him. Natch and the others land on Snake way preparing to train however Caraba cannot leave Natch's mind. Caraba then land behind him and taps him on his shoulder,scarying him."May I train with you?" She says putting on her begging face. "Y-yeah sure", Natch says blushing,"So you know how to fight right, because I can show you a few moves I learned as a mercenary". "Sure why not.I have been training for most of my life.I could learn a lot from a strong guy like you.Lets go handsome!" Caraba said blushing while getting in her fighting stance. "Alright let me teach you Mercenary 101, always know your opponent and study his weaknesses", Natch says,"Then go for that weakness and attack it", Natch then appears behind Caraba and puts her arm behind her back waiting for her to counter. Caraba then gives him the puppy dog face that quickly makes him loosen his grip.After loosing she flips behind him and grab his arm and uses her Telekinesis ability to stun him all but his mouth."Like that?" "Yeah...like...that...but can you....unstun me"? Natch says back to Caraba Caraba laughs and lets her new found boyfriend go."Okay,I'll let you go." She then lets him go and held his arm."I know this is sudden but I kinda really like you evenb though this is the first time we met." "I'm not the kind of guy who expresses his feelings but I feel the same way", Natch says,"Do you want to maybe go out some time"? Natch ask. Secretly she freaked out,but she stayed calm and collected."Yes.Theat would be nice." She then kissed him on the cheek and flew away."Only if you can catch me." "You're going to have to be faster than that", Natch says as he follows her, Natch then catches up to her and kisses her on her cheek back. They then continue the game until Natch nearly had lip stick all over his face."Hmm how long has it been 10 to 15 hours? I got to build me a house my old one broke down." She then points to a small hill lets start there. "Alright I'll help", Natch says as he follows Caraba to the small hill,"So I meant to ask you why are you in otherworld unlike me you're not dead", Natch ask. "Well when I was small my mother died and I followed her here,to otherworld,and I traveld here." She stops at the hill."I was wondering would you like to stay here with me? I was planning to make it big enough for a large family." "You know that question you just asked me means a lot, for 20 years I've never had a family", Natch says,"I would love to have a family with you". Natch then walks up to Caraba and kisses her passionately, "Sorry I don't know what came over me". Caraba stands stunned for never being kissed before."Wow." Caraba then grabs Natch and also kisses."Now how about we start building." They build the house as big as, they could until it nearly stood like a palace bigger than the grand kai's."That was a work out.So...is there anything you wanna ask me?" "No not really but....what do you want to do now love", Natch ask. "Because I was thinking we could go on a adventure of our own, train together, and as soon as I get out of Otherworld I was thinking we could live on Earth as well, I just....don't know if I'll be a good enough father with my past". "Dont be silly! You'll be great to our kid." She then grabs him by the hand and takes them in the house."We did a great job,even put a gravity room in here.Now about that adventure! I'm dieing for something to happen!Well actually I have been here so long I forgot what earth looks like." "Thanks, and don't worry love one day I will show you Earth again just watch", Natch says," And how about we start our adventure in Hell to go meet your parents I would like to know them better". "Okay.Why not?" Caraba then soars into the sky and lets out a howl for she had found love. The gang arrives at the door of Tenchi and Klens house and woke up Tenchi."Whats hapening?" "I teleported us to your house", Natch says as he walks in to see Klen grimacing in pain from the baby. "Sorry but I already saw the "beauty of birth" twice and I do not want to see it a third time", Aspar says sarcastically. Tenchi walks in to see his spirit servants helping Klen.The sight almost makes him hurl at the sight.He then runs to the edge of their yards and hacks chunks there."Beauty?!! More like Horrer.Sorry Klen but your on you own.My younger body cant take it." "I got this, alright you need to push okay", Arko says as he helps Klen push the baby out. "Push Push, PUSH!!!" The baby comes out, after Arko hands the newborn baby to Tenchi the new father. Tenchi looks at the boy and smiles."'He's so mushy!!!My son! Waita second.My Daughter??! WHatever she is very special sense her power level!" Tenchi takes the girl and swings her in the air."Miname!!Is her name dont forget it!" The baby actually puts up the thumbs up sign at Natch,sensing he too was about to be a father. "That's great it's a girl Tenchi, congratulations man", Natch says,"I would love to stay and celebrate but I have to go train for a year but when I get back let's battle" "I'm ready when you are." Tenchi says shaking Natch's hand. "Good see you in a year", Natch says as he leaves to Hell. Natch lays Caraba down on there bed. "Does anyone know how to deliver a baby", Natch ask. Tenchi lands and sees his sister in pain."How can I help? I know how to deliver a baby. Now that I am not scared of having them." "Great we just have to lift up her legs and...oh god", Natch says as he faints from the sight of child birth. Tenchi nearly throws up but is holding it in."Natch Im gonna need you to take charge here,man.Get me some water!" Natch gets up and hands Tenchi some water. As he does this Arko, Aspar, Chard, Hathor, and Tata arrive at the scene. "PUUUUUUSSSSH"! Natch yells. "Somethings wrong....there is a huge power input in the baby." Energy explodes creating a huge crater in the area."Yep thats Natches kid alright." After Caraba is done having the baby Natch holds him in his arms. "Yeah training him will be easy, changing him won't", Natch says as everyone laughs. "Isn't that right Ace", Natch says to the baby as the baby giggles. Miname lands and sees her new cousin."Hey Natch who is that?" She asks "Hey Miname, this is your cousin Ace", Natch says showing her the baby. "Oh I'm a grandmother now", Chard says, "I'm getting old". Miname stares at Ace and Ace stares at her. He then grabs for her and snatches her hair. She laughed and then gave the baby a kiss on the head."You mind if I take him for a sec?" She says doing her puppy dog face. "Well see you guys later,bye Ace!" Tenchi says flying away. "Sure go ahead", Natch says as he watched Miname hold Ace. "Now that he is born we can go our our training mission". Miname holds Ace and then he began to scwirm,so she set him on the ground."Who's the little Super Saiyan?" Ace then began to laugh and then he starts to try and stand,but he wobbles.He then stood up up right."You can stand? I wonder if he can fight?!" She thenpunches at him and at his suprise he blocked."Huh,hey Uncle Natch.....why is he growing so fast?" "It may be in his mother's genes", Natch says. "Well I'll be seeing you guys Caraba, me, and baby Ace are going on a training mission on Namek see ya. "Oh but before I go maybe Arko or Aspar can help you get stronger Miname who knows you might be stronger than all of us one day", Natch says as he leaves for Namek. Natch lands on Snake Way and thinks to himself while running down Snake Way. "I should of went to Planet X to help out with everyone", Natch thinks."Now instead of going up there and resolving the problem, I'm left here bored", Natch says as he sighs. Suddenlya beam of pink energy shoots down in front of Natch.It was a female a very attractive one."Hello Natch." She reaches her hand out come with me. "Hmph seems strangle but sure", Natch says grabbing her hand.A pink aura surrounds them and they dissappear. Loke had been walking around the check in office for a while before making his way to snake way and wondering if he should run it or not. He was extremely angry he had been killed by lamp, even though he was holding back a great deal of his strength in the fight. He had no idea this is what it felt like to die, and wasn't sure what he could do, or who he might be able to talk to in otherworld. He never felt this alone before, being so far away from his father, new mother, step sister collgeta, and his new half sister Akio. He jumped onto snake way and began walking, hoping he could and would find someone to talk to, or even train under until he was back on planet earth with his family.* After an hour of walking, he bumped into Reppes, as he apologized "Oh, sorry about that. I was rushing towards Grand Kai's Mansion and I wasn't looking where I was heading at..." "Hey, weren't you that guy that was got his beat like a dog by my step-mom, Collie?" *He pointed to Reppes and slightly recognized it from when he felt the powerlevel disappear. He then realised something the man had said "Wait, Did you say Grand Kai's Mansion? What's that?" Reppes sighs "Can't you people just shut up about Collie-chan? That girl slit practically every single one of my organs. And I had a strategy on how to beat 'er, but I needed her to damage me more, so I can use my Genjutsu. I had the option to read her mind through Jutsu and dodge her attacks, but I still needed to get damaged... Well anyways, I'm going to the mansion, belonging to the Grand Kai himself. Ever heard of a Namekian called Sakemi? Well, he specializes his attacks in Mana, and that's how he wins most of his fights, so I decided to try out on how his spells work, and Grand Kai let me read in his Mansion on how the spells work. There's nothing else to do in Otherworld other than just train, battle, and try to reach the end of Snake Way. Bah..." Loke had only listened to the last part about the grand kai mansion and grand kai, not really caring about the other stuff Reppes had to say. When he heard about reaching the end of snake way, he turned away and said "Thanks mr. Try not to be killed by here again!!" He then blasted off running down snake way, wondering how long it would take for him to reach the end Reppes sighs and thinks to himself "This is gonna be a LOOOONG stay... I hope Trogeveta will gather the Dragon Balls and revive me..." He then starts running of towards Grand Kai's Mansion. "I guess I should study on Jutsu at the Grand Kai's library..." Let the training begin Ace lands on Snake Way with Loke ready to begin training. "It's about time you two got here", Arko says having made himself a picnic and some tea. "Now to start your warm-up excercise", Arko says. "For your warm-up you will have to run up and down Snake Way, from beginning to end 3 times, without stopping, sleeping or taking breaks", Arko says. "And there will be no flying, teleporting or afterimaging, just plain ol running", Arko says. "This is a warm up?"Ace ask. "This will take us 3 days". "Well you better get started", Arko chuckles as he continues to drink his tea. "I'm here!" Loke says as he lands next to Ace and right infront of Arko. He was pumped to get started with his other world training, Ready to become strong enough to take on anybody. Ace begins running down Snake Way and after a day he has went to the end of Snake Way and back. "Just'...two...more days", Ace says still running down Snake Way on the beginning of the second day. "I wonder where Loke is", Ace says to himself. Right at that moment, Loke raced past Ace so fast he was almost unseen. He had already been to the end of snake way and back 3 times now, and didn't even look like he was getting tired. He was more then determined to get this part of training over with as fast as possible, seeing as everytime he went up and down snake way, he saw only one thing pushing him forward, his family. He wanted to get back to them as soon as possible, and give Lamp what's coming to her. "Just keep going Loke, never stop moving, never stay still, keep going!!!!!" He could hear his fathers voice pushing him forward, and as he ran faster and faster down snake way, the ground was beginning to crack under his feet. He wasn't going to stop, not now, not ever "What the heck was that"? Ace says as Loke past him at a unseen speed. "I need to finish this thing", Ace says trying to ascend to Super Saiyan but is out of energy. "Ah man", Ace says. "Looks like I still have 2 days of running. ~5 days later~ "I'm...here...finally...here", Ace says tired and hungry. Loke had already made it back to Akro and looked to be punching the air as fast as he ran back and forth down snake way. He had went up and down snake way 25 times and had gotten a little tired, but wassn't going to show it since he didn't have time to rest "So Ace you finally made it back", Arko says. "What took you so long"? Arko ask. "Well I fell off Snake Way on my second run...but got tired on my first", Ace says,"And I kinda.fell asleep", Ace says. "UNACCEPTABLE"! Arko yells. "My training is not a joke". "Loke completed the task in a day and is going still, but it took you six days". "When's the last time you trained Ace"? Arko ask. ""A year ago", Ace says embarrassed. Arko sighs, "We must toughen you up Ace". "We will also move to the next task, follow me", Arko says. Loke stopped his shadow boxing and rubbed Ace's head, laughing a bit and smiling like he always did "No worries Ace, that just means you gotta train alot more now." Loke then followed after Arko and didn't say anything, seeming to have gotten a little taller now that he was standing next to Ace